


Share 2.5

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Sharing a Bed [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Dry Humping, Groping, Kinda Non-Con But Not Really, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Again, one hotel room, two members of Overwatch.  Jack's point of view.





	Share 2.5

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly typed this up and tossed it out like yesterday's trash. There may be mistakes and/or inconsistencies. Hope you like it anyway. XP

Reyes had wanted to spring for his own room, but I wouldn't let him. It was only one night, after all. It would be a real waste of time and money to get another room when we'd spent the night in the same room before. Personally, I was looking forward to it.

Apparently he wasn't looking as forward to it as I was. As a matter of fact, we'd argued over his offer to sleep in the chair in the room. I wouldn't let him do that. If he was so against sharing a bed with me, then maybe it was a good idea for me to back off on my advances.

Strangely enough, he lay facing me this time. Probably in an attempt to keep me from molesting him the way I had last time. Well, if he didn't want it, I really shouldn't do it. So, I lay beside him, nearly napping, yet my mind wandered.

We never mentioned what happened the last time we shared a bed. And we never talked about what happened between us the time before that either. Instead we just go about our lives like there's nothing between us while we're away.

Oh, but there's definitely something between us. As much as I hated to admit it, I was doing my best not to reach over and touch him. And my best worked for a while. I hadn't laid a finger on him for the first twenty minutes of being in the same bed with him. I'd even almost fallen asleep once.

Then I felt an undeniable urge. Since he was actually facing me this time, I didn't have to resort to kissing only the back of his neck. I could finally taste his lips.

I scooted closer to him and gently touched his cheek. "Gabe? You awake?" I whispered, sounding sleepier than I thought I would.

Gabriel had barely flinched when I put my hand on his face and his breathing changed. He was definitely awake.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

I wanted to warn him of what I was about to do, but I couldn't really find the words. So, I moved closer to him and brushed my lips against his. Our first kiss. Even though we'd fooled around a little in the past, this was the first time we'd ever kissed.

Surely, Gabriel was offended by my action. Surely, he would push me away this time.

Unfortunately, I was so overwhelmed by the sensation of our lips touching that I barely heard him begin to ask, "What are you—?" before I longingly brushed the tip of my tongue against his bottom lip.

I hadn't expected to become so aroused because of something so simple as a kiss. All I knew was that I wanted to do it over and over again.

He parted his lips, probably to take a breath, yet I took the opportunity to dip my tongue into his mouth. I wanted to feel bad for doing it, but I couldn't. Feeling his tongue against mine was just heavenly.

But I didn't want just our lips to touch. I wanted our whole bodies to touch. And I wanted to touch him all over. My leg wrapped around Gabriel's and I pulled him close, our pelvises coming into contact. I was surprised to find something rigid poke my alert member. "Good," I whispered against his lips. "You're hard too."

It was funny how Gabriel never really said much during our little hotel stays. He would've said something if he didn't like what we were doing, right? Well, he had offered to sleep in the chair earlier, but that didn't count, did it? Once we started, he didn't seem to have any complaints.

I kissed him deeply, continually dipping my tongue into his mouth. And with each languid thrust into his mouth came a languid nudge of my erection against his.

Gabriel groaned as he clasped his lips tightly against mine. That was definitely no complaint. We lay there, lips and hips locked in a torturously slow dance until Gabriel finally tore his lips from mine and he tilted his head back to take a deep breath.

Instead of giving up on losing contact with his mouth, my teeth began gently grazing his neck. And Gabriel moaned my name in a way I'd never heard him say my name before, causing the movement of my hips to become more vigorous. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one. Gabriel had begun moving desperately against me as well.

I reached around and gave his ass a squeeze. When I felt his hips jerk because of it, I couldn't help exploring more. I found the back seam of his pants, which covered the crevice between those two beautifully muscular rounds and gently ran my fingers up and down it.

Gabriel's hips moved spastically and I couldn't help teasing him a bit. "You like that?" I whispered against his neck, playing at the seam again.

He moaned my name yet again, this time wrapping his arms tightly around me. So I teased him back there until he was making the sweetest sounds and was all but quivering against me.

If I thought I could hold back, I probably would've at least asked if he would let me.... No. Never. He'd never allow something so vulgar.

It was a moot point now anyway. "Gabe...," I moaned against his neck. "I'm so close, Gabe."

I wouldn't have minded at least a little skin-on-skin contact, but it wasn't meant to be. We simply rocked against each other, fully clothed, until we both came.

After we'd calmed down, I pressed my lips to Gabriel's and put both of my arms around him. And I couldn't help wondering what he thought about all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, these are really short.


End file.
